quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Lethetar's Swamp Caves
Lethetar's Swamp Caves is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Aftershock for Quake. Walkthrough After you land, collect the 25 Health to your right. Go into the Water to your left, then aim upwards to kill the 3 Rotfish. Instead of swimming through the Water straight ahead, return to the orientation you had initially upon entering the Water and proceed forward to the room on the opposite side. Collect the Grenade Launcher straight ahead and the Green Armor to the right. Return to the Water, then turn left and start to swim upwards. Upon slightly swimming above the ground floor, head forward to reach a platform. Proceed straight ahead to drop into the Water in the middle of the platform that uses the texture of a Teleporter. Swim about halfway down the pipe to collect the Thunderbolt, Red Armor, and 25 Health. Do not proceed further downwards, the bottom of the pool of Water will drop you into a pool of Lava with a large enough gap that makes it impossible to return. Swim back up to the surface of the Water, then turn around. Climb the small step at the surface of the Water straight ahead, then jump forward to return to the platform. Proceed forward into the Water that allowed access from the lower floor, then turn around. Swim upwards to reach the halfway point, then proceed forward to reach a wooden bridge. Step forward to collect a Nailgun. Straight ahead is a four way intersection, ignore the platformed bridges to the left and right, instead proceeding straight ahead to collect a Rocket Launcher. Turn around to look once more at the intersection, then jump up the series of small platforms to the left. Kill the Ogre Marksman on the larger platform at the top. Return to the intersection, then proceed forward up another series of platforms. Kill the Ogre Marksman on the larger platform at the top. Return to the Water that allowed access to this floor, then ascend once more. Turn around near the top of the Water, then drop to a nearby platform while killing a Fiend and Scrag. Jump to the platform to the left to collect the Rockets, then return to the previous platform. Jump to the platform straight ahead to collect the Nails, then return to the previous platform. Turn right, then drop into the Water straight ahead. Swim downwards while killing the 3 Rotfish, stopping about halfway between the surface and ground. Proceed forward through the tunnel to kill a Scrag on the opposite side. At the end of the tunnel, swim upwards to reach the surface. Proceed forward once more and climb atop a platform straight ahead to leave the Water. Collect the Yellow Armor, then turn left to kill a Death Knight on another platform. Turn around to kill a Death Knight on another platform. Dive into the Water straight ahead, then swim to the bottom to collect the Cells in the upper left corner and the Nails in the upper right corner. Turn around, then kill the 4 Rotfish in the middle of the room. Collect the Super Nailgun to your right, then proceed forward to the opposite side of the room. Collect the Cells in the upper right corner and the Nails in the upper left corner. Return to the area you picked up the Thunderbolt and proceed downwards past the gap into the Lava below. Swim quickly downward through the Lava to drop to a pool of Water with a gap between the Water and Lava making a return trip impossible. Kill the Spawn below. Look for the exit from the Water by searching for the wall that is lit up and has a visible Water texture. Proceed down the corridor to kill an Enforcer. Enemies Glitches * This level has a Teleporter Level Exit that leads to E1M1: House of Desolution, located at the far end of the corridor with the Enforcer from the Water. As the Teleporter has a brush model inside of it, this means that the Teleporter does not appear in-game and thus the level is unable to be completed. * Some Shells are floating at the top of the Water used to access the three upper floors of the first room, though it falls through the map on startup. * Some Nails are floating in the Teleporter Water, though it disappears on startup. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Yellow Armor platform * Platform below Rocket platform * Platform below Nail platform of Single Player starting room * Near Green Armor, ground floor, opposite Single Player start * Ground floor, Single Player starting side * Top central platform of Single Player starting room __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996 Quake levels